


Little Talks

by the_ocean_burned



Series: Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Hell [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Musicals, Rare Pairings, Selfies, To An Extent, Tumblr, White Day Gift, fluff!, for once, online chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ocean_burned/pseuds/the_ocean_burned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita is blushy and Kuroo is the awkward cute lil shit he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronyPistol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronyPistol/gifts).



Ennoshita couldn’t help the excited little flutter his heart did when he saw that little number one in the corner of his inbox icon when he logged onto his Tumblr account. He had been getting really sweet anons for a few months, starting from when he had had a really bad day and had come home to a lot of negative feedback from something he had posted a few weeks back. He had said something about deleting his blog in a moment of being an overdramatic angsty teenager, and regretted posting that particular statement in a few minutes. However, it had gotten him a sweet message from an anon and that anon hadn’t stopped being adorable since.

Ennoshita smiled as he saw that it was, indeed, the cute anon again. He giggled as he read, grinning from ear to ear.

_It’s anon again! I just wanted to say that you’re looking especially cute today! Oh, yeah, and there’s a new musical coming out in your area. I was wondering if you were going to go see it?_

Ennoshita was about to hit the reply button when he noticed: the anon had forgotten to send the message anonymously, and Ennoshita had a free link to their blog. His grin widened as he clicked through and had to laugh. The url was _meow-some_.

Ennoshita scrolled through the blog, liking pretty much every post along the way. Meow-some’s blog was mostly just shit posting and bad cat puns, but there was an occasional reblog from someone whose username was owl-some, a few pictures, and _lots_ of reblogs of Ennoshita’s posts. It made Ennoshita’s heart flutter warmly.

His computer made a little bleep-y noise as someone messaged him. _Meow-some: shit u found me._

Ennoshita laughed as he typed out a response. _Ennokara: Yep._

_Meow-some: how did u find my blog_

_Ennokara: You forgot to send your last message as an anon._

_Meow-some: j;jf iaru jeruja;uaua dklsj;fa fldkj;sf ;djaslfjkdl;fo;iewa[IewQ3t]fj’dp_

_Meow-some: that was me banging my head against the keyboard btw_

_Ennokara: Don’t do that; you’ll hurt yourself._

_Meow-some: agh i said embarrassing things tho_

_Ennokara: It’s fine! I thought they were cute. ^.^_

There was a pause before they responded.

_Meow-some: I think you broke him. I’m his friend by the way. I’m afraid that he’s unable to respond out of sheer embarrassment._

Ennoshita laughed again, shaking his head. _Ennokara: Haha! I hope he’s okay. I didn’t mean to break him._

_Meow-some: He’ll be fine. He just needs a moment to recover from the fact he’s talking to you._

_Ennokara: What’s that mean?_

There was another pause between responses. _Meow-some: omg im so sorry kenmas an ass dont listen to him pls_

_Ennokara: It’s fine! What did he mean, though?_

_Meow-some: nothing!!!! n o t h i n g  at  a l l do not listen to kenma he doesnt know anything_

_Ennokara: Methinks doth protest too much._

Ennoshita, by this point, was laughing so hard he was almost in tears. His ribs hurt like hell but this person was just so _adorable_ it was hard not to.

There was another bleep as something was submitted to Ennoshita’s inbox. He opened it and laughed harder. It was a selfie of sorts, taken by a stoic boy about Ennoshita’s age. His hair was very obviously dyed blonde – his natural black hair was growing in. Beside him, someone with very messy bedhead and a very bright red face was curled up, trying to hide his blush with his hands.

Ennoshita reopened the chat and giggled at the new message.

_Meow-some: fuck fuck fuck fuck don’t look at that._

_Meow-some: u looked at it didnt u_

_Meow-some: shit_

_Ennokara: Yep! It’s adorable. Which one are you?_

_Meow-some: jlardg’9ooifj_

_Meow-some: wpej_

_Meow-some: Sorry about that, I had to get him away from the computer._

_Meow-some: He’s the one blushing like an elementary schooler._

_Meow-some: I  A M  N O T  T H A T  O N E_

_Meow-some: IGNORE KENMA IGNORE  K E N M A  I G N O R E  K E N M A_

_Ennokara: Kenma? Oh, why did he dye his hair?_

_Meow-some: wat? o, bc he wanted to stand out more_

_Meow-some: wait_

_Meow-some: F U C K_

_Ennokara: ;)_

_Meow-some: nooooooo why did i fall for that ur as evil as kenma_

_Ennokara: Would it make it better if I sent a picture of myself?_

Ennoshita was nervous about that message, even though he’d posted pictures of himself online before. It seemed more embarrassing to send a photo to someone you’d talked to. The five-minute wait for a response didn’t help any, either.

_Meow-some: Judging by the fact that he just fell onto the floor and started squealing like he’s about to explode, I think Kuroo would like that quite a bit._

_Ennokara: Okay! Tell him to give me a second._

_Meow-some: He looks like he’s about to pass out his face is so red. I don’t think his excitement can possibly be healthy._

Ennoshita giggled and pulled out his camera, setting it up for the right lighting and timing and all that. He felt irrationally like he needed it to be perfect, so that this Kuroo person would feel like it was worth the embarrassment. He quickly slid into his chair, looking right at the blinking orange light on his camera and smiling. It was a real smile, not one of the fake ones he tended to give the camera, because he knew it was a real, clearly easily embarrassed person that would be seeing it.

The camera flashed and it was only years of practice that allowed him not to blink at the bright light. Ennoshita grabbed the camera and took out the SD card, putting it into his computer and uploading the photo. He submitted it before he could look at it and be tempted to edit it. He submitted it and waited for a response.

He practically exploded with nervousness when he got the notification for his chat. His hand was shaking as he opened it, though he would deny that with every fiber of his existence later.

_Meow-some: fuck ur cute_

_Meow-some: do u have any idea how fucking cute u are_

_Ennokara: 0////0 What? I’m not that cute!_

_Meow-some: uh huh sure. whatever you say._

_Meow-some: ur adorable shut ur sassy lil mouth_

Ennoshita pressed his hands to his cheeks, horrified to find that they were as hot as they had initially felt. He knew he was blushing up a storm; his pale skin had always been shit at hiding his blushes, and being called cute was definitely something that made his face go red.

_Ennokara: Anyway! Moving on from my nonexistent cuteness. Your profile says you go to Nekoma High. I actually go to Karasuno, and since we live near each other, I thought maybe we could go to the opening show together if you’d like._

_Ennokara: It’s fine if you’re busy, I’d just really like to meet you in person._

Ennoshita felt something in his stomach do a weird flop as he waited for a response. He had never requested to meet one of his online friends in real life, and was surprised he could already call Kuroo a friend. He just seemed so light and easygoing and dorky, it was hard not to consider him a friend.

_Meow-some: id love to_

_Meow-some: also ur cuteness is very existent btw so shush_

Ennoshita smiled.

_Ennokara: Great! See you Saturday, then. I’ll look forward to it._

_Meow-some: me 2. cant wait for our date ;)_

_Ennokara: Wait, what?! 0///A///0_

_Meow-some:_ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Ennokara: What?!_

_Meow-some: c u saturday_

_Ennokara: …_

_Ennokara: I’m not sure I like your sass, Mister._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is! Very late! I'm sorry! Anywho this is a (late) birthday present for Ryn because he chose a second chapter of this over a second chapter of Stay Silent. Here you go! Happy birthday friendo.

Ennoshita waited on the platform of the train station, fiddling nervously with the cuffs of his long sleeve polo. It had been three days since he had agreed to a date with a dorky, sweet stranger named Kuroo and Ennoshita was an anxious ball of nerves. He hadn’t been, honestly, up until he realized that there were only ten minutes until Kuroo’s train arrived. Of course, Ennoshita had also been studiously avoiding thinking about his date – his first date, ever, with anyone – for the last three days. School work proved to be a good distraction, so he focused on that, instead. He had _known_ this would happen eventually; Ennoshita hated his anxieties on a good day. But when he looked in the mirror and nothing special about him stood out, it was hard to believe you were anything important. Usually Ennoshita could shove his insecurities into the back of his mind, but there were days when they were all Ennoshita could think about. And, of course, because the universe seemed to want to sabotage his first attempt at dating, his date with Kuroo just _happened_ to land on one of those days.

If there was a higher power controlling Ennoshita’s life, he would have loved to punch them.

Instead, he glanced up at the clock restlessly, shifting his weight from foot to foot in a fruitless attempt to release some of his nervous energy. There were still eight minutes until the train arrived.

_What if he doesn’t like me in person? What if I’m not as interesting as he thought? What if he doesn’t think I’m attractive enough? No, no, he’s seen pictures of me before, and he thought they were cute. That won’t change in person. Right?_

Six minutes.

_Maybe the train will be late. Maybe he won’t show up. What if he ditches me? What if he decided he didn’t want to do this after all?_

Five minutes.                                                                                                  

_He’ll be here. Kenma would force him to go, at least. Right?_

Four minutes. Ennoshita’s palms were sweating.

_He’s going to show up. He wouldn’t ditch on me unless he had some sort of prior engagement._

Three minutes. Ennoshita’s chest felt almost painfully tight.

_Does he have a previous engagement? Maybe he’s regretting asking me out. Maybe he’ll get here and he’ll say –_

The clock struck ten – Ennoshita still found it annoying that his nerves had gotten them up at _six in the morning,_ leaving him with ten hours to fret over his date – and the train pulled into the station.

Within seconds, the flood of people leaving the train was dispersing amongst the flood of people getting _onto_ the train. Ennoshita pressed himself against the wall, letting the crowd rush by. He stood on his tiptoes, trying to get a glimpse of Kuroo’s awful bedhead, but he couldn’t pick out any defining details amongst the sea of heads.

With a defeated huff, Ennoshita fell backward onto his heels and scrubbed a hand over his face. _He’s not coming._

A tap on his shoulder made Ennoshita jump. He whirled, taking an instinctive step backward. Kuroo grinned and put his hand in his jacket pocket.

“Jumpy? I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Ennoshita huffed and crossed his arms. “Don’t be rude.”

Kuroo smirked devilishly and ruffled Ennoshita’s hair, making him squawk indignantly. “Aw, sorry babe.”

Ennoshita moved to bat Kuroo’s hand away from his hair, then changed his mind and grabbed it. Kuroo opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, but Ennoshita only smirked, pressing a kiss to the back of Kuroo’s hand. It was almost comical how fast Kuroo’s face went red.

“Now that is cheating. You aren’t allowed to be that romantic until at _least_ the second date.”

Ennoshita snickered and shook his head. “All is fair in love and war.”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes, but was apparently still too flustered to come up with an appropriate retort. Instead, he twisted his fingers in Ennoshita’s grip until they twined together. That was more than enough to make Ennoshita’s cheeks warm.

“C’mon, the theatre is this way,” Kuroo tugged on Ennoshita’s hand and attempted to lead him in the complete opposite direction of where the theatre _actually_ was.

Ennoshita chuckled and shook his head. Kuroo glanced back, one eyebrow raised curiously, when Ennoshita did not follow. Snickering under his breath, Ennoshita nodded his head in the other direction.

“It’s that way, actually.”

Kuroo’s face flushed again and he sheepishly gestured for Ennoshita to lead the way.

Thankfully, the theatre was within walking distance. Ennoshita didn’t like trains on a good day, and his anxiety was still through the roof, thought the fact that Kuroo had actually shown up had calmed it a little. It was easier to ignore it when there were other people around, but it certainly did not mean that it had left. It was always there, in the back of Ennoshita’s mind, and a date with a cute boy who got flustered easily wasn’t going to change that.

It might help a little, though, and that was enough for Ennoshita.

By the time the musical was starting, Kuroo had sufficiently distracted Ennoshita from his anxieties. Of course, this also meant that Kuroo was distracting Ennoshita from the musical. Instead of watching the actors and nit picking the performance as he would have usually done, Ennoshita watched Kuroo.

Ennoshita considered himself a fairly observant person, and he considered himself fairly skilled at reading other people. He had gotten good at identifying split-second emotions and noticing subtle eye movements and interpreting body language; he surprised people on a fairly regular basis with how well he could tell how they were feeling. Usually Ennoshita only did it out of unconscious habit, but it was very much intentional when he watched Kuroo. Anxious beyond belief, Ennoshita went looking for some sign that Kuroo wasn’t quite as infallible as he seemed.

He found it. Kuroo kept drumming his fingers against the arm of the under-cushioned theatre seat and flicking his eyes between Ennoshita and the performance. Every time his eyes met Ennoshita’s, Kuroo blushed and hurriedly turned away again.

Beneath the anxiety, though, Ennoshita picked up other things. There was happiness in the way he kept biting his lip to withhold a smile and there was anticipation in the gleam of his eyes. There was disbelief in the curvature of Kuroo’s eyebrows and relief in the slump of his shoulders. Kuroo looked as ready to burst with emotion as Ennoshita felt.

By the time Kuroo and Ennoshita were leaving the theatre, Ennoshita had come to terms with the fact that if he wanted to actually _watch_ that musical, he would need to see it without Kuroo because he had spent ninety percent of the time staring not-so-subtly at Kuroo. Thankfully, Kuroo had seemed to be too busy avoiding eye contact with Ennoshita out of embarrassment, so Ennoshita hoped Kuroo hadn’t noticed his rapt attention.

“So, dinner?” Kuroo prompted.

Ennoshita nodded, realizing just how hungry he was when his stomach growled loudly. They hadn’t had the forethought to buy popcorn – and even if they had gotten a snack of some sort, _someone’s_ obnoxiously pretty face probably would have distracted Ennoshita too much for him to remember that it was there, anyway.

After a few moments of rather aimless walking, Kuroo turned to Ennoshita with a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck. “Er… any suggestions on where we should go? I don’t know the area all that well.”

Ennoshita couldn’t help but laugh. From what he knew of Kuroo, it was so like the dork to try to do something sweet and romantic and forget to do the necessary research beforehand. Rolling his eyes, Ennoshita took Kuroo’s hand and tugged him forward a little. “Yeah, I know a place. C’mon.”

Kuroo was blushing again – he needed to stop that because it was honestly too cute for it to be legal – though it was impossible for Ennoshita to tell if it was from embarrassment or because Ennoshita’s supposed cuteness had flustered him again. Either way, it was annoyingly cute and Ennoshita loved it.

Dinner sped by faster than Ennoshita would have liked and before he realized it, they had wound up at the train station again. Despite the fact that it was already almost ten o’clock at night – _had it been that long?_ – and the sun was already mostly beneath the horizon, Ennoshita found that he was reluctant for Kuroo to leave. As anxious as he had been for Kuroo to arrive, the idea of him returning to Tokyo was almost as unbearable. Luckily, Kuroo did not seem any fonder of the idea. Even so, neither of them proposed the idea of Kuroo staying the night, mostly because it was a school night and a little bit because it was only the first date; staying the night together would have been more than a little awkward and they both knew it.

So they stood in silence on the platform while they waited for the train, swinging their clasped hands a little between them as they tried to pretend there wasn’t only ten minutes until Kuroo’s train arrived.

When the train rolled into the station, Ennoshita and Kuroo exchanged a glance. Ennoshita didn’t know what to say. How did you end a date? He sure as hell didn’t know.

“Did you have fun?” Kuroo’s voice was soft so he wasn’t overheard by the trickle of people getting off the train.

Ennoshita nodded, reluctantly disentangling his fingers from Kuroo’s and tucking his hand into his jacket pocket. “Yeah. It was great. Maybe we could do this again?”

Kuroo nodded, smiling crookedly. Even though he needed to go, Kuroo lingered, watching Ennoshita with a contemplative look in his eyes.

Before Ennoshita could ask if anything was wrong, Kuroo grabbed his face and kissed him. For a moment, Ennoshita froze, then he melted into it and reached forward. But Kuroo was already pulling away, face flushed, and he was grinning. He darted onto the train before Ennoshita had gathered himself enough to properly respond. All Ennoshita saw of Kuroo through the train windows as it left was his shit eating grin.

Ennoshita stared, dumbfounded, after the train. He found himself smiling when he reached up to press two fingers to his lips. “Asshole,” he muttered.

He’d just get revenge on their next date, then.


End file.
